forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-celestial
| size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Golden | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Sparkling | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = | based = | histrefs = }} A half-celestial was the offspring of a celestial and some other creature. Description Depending on their parents, half-celestials could have many forms, but they were always attractive and pleasing to the senses. Their skin was often golden, or they might have sparkling eyes or some other feature indicative of their celestial heritage. All half-celestials bore feathered wings like an angel, even if their parent did not have such wings. Abilities All half-celestials could emit a sphere of radiance around themselves as bright as daylight at will and could daily smite evil creatures with holy power. They were able to call down blessings on their companions and protect themselves from evil. As they gained more life experience or aged, most half-celestials developed new supernatural powers, including healing powers and the ability to speak holy words of power that would harm evil foes. The most powerful of half-celestials could summon mighty celestials to their aid or even resurrect the dead. Half-celestials had darkvision. They were immune to diseases and resistant to poisons, to acidic, cold, and electrical energies, to most spells, and to non-magical weapons. A half-celestial's wings allowed him or her to fly at about twice the typical walking speed of the mortal parent. Personality A typical half-celestial was compassionate yet noble. An evil half-celestial was unheard of. They were inherently uncomfortable with the evil among the members of their mortal race and reacted strongly or even harshly against signs of wicked acts or ignoble behaviors. Society .]] The supernatural nature of celestials allowed many of them to produce offspring with nearly any intelligent and good natural creature. Because all celestials were truly good creatures, such pairings were always voluntary and demonstrations of mutual love. Because most celestials had divine duties that demanded their time, the vast majority of half-celestials were thus raised by their mortal parent. Half-celestials rarely fit in with any society and for that reason often lived nomadic lives, seeking to bring good to wherever they traveled. As adults, half-celestials often chose the paths of clerics or paladins for a good deity. Half-celestials with a humanoid parent sometimes also became bards or fighters. Most half-celestials were native to the Prime Material plane. They were also found in great numbers in Elysium. Half-celestial unicorns were common in the Grove of the Unicorns in Krigala in the Beastlands. History Aasimar, planetouched humans descended from half-celestials, were relatively common in Mulhorand, because so many of the Mulhorandi deities had half-celestial children with the mortals of that land. Half-celestials were the ancestors of many aasimar of Unther as well, for the same reasons. Notable Half-Celestials Kaelyn the Dove, a cleric of Ilmater, was a former doomguide of Kelemvor and a member of a group of half-celestials known as the Menagerie. She fought alongside the Kalach-Cha on that adventurer's quest. Appendix See Also * Half-fiend Notes Appearances * ''Neverwinter Nights 2 References Connections Category:Creatures found in Elysium Category:Creatures of lawful good alignment Category:Creatures of neutral good alignment Category:Creatures of chaotic good alignment Category:Creature templates